High School Dilemma
by StellanBloom
Summary: Stella and Bloom seem to lead a normal life as teenage heiresses. But what they don't know is right about to hit them!


Stella's POV

Hi. I'm Stella Garcia. I go to Silvernia Middleton High School. And I'm not trying to brag or anything but you know how high school is. There's always a rich, mean girl or what you might call "a plastic." And I'm not saying that I'm one of them…well, ok I am, but I'm really not mean. I'm just a normal, shopping loving heiress who just happens to have a very rich father.

Okay well enough about me. So about my school….school at Silvernia is pretty ordinary. We've got the jocks, the nerds, the wannabes, everything, you name it! But there's one thing in the whole world that no other school has. And that my friends, is my bestest friend Bloom Johnson. Okay I know bestest isn't a word but hey, I admit, I'm not the smartest girl around. But I know that Bloom will always be around to help me when in need.

So anyways, Bloom's father and mine worked together and formed the most amazing hotels you've ever seen! It's called the Johnson & Garcia Plaza and it's the greatest place to stay at! Even famous celebrities pay a bajillion dollars just to stay there! So I guess you can say Bloom and I are the richest heiresses of the whole entire school!

I have two other best friends who are also rich as well. Their names are Kyndra Brown and Courtney Davis. I must say they're the greatest people you'll ever meet. Kyndra will always be there to protect you with her mighty confidence and strong willpower. She knows almost everybody and everybody's business in the school. Courtney, the more timid, cute type of girl will always be right behind you when you're lonely or sad. She always has something funny to say when you're down.

Those are the kind of the people I mostly hang out with. They were there through everything with me. Whether it was my parents' divorce, a breakup with my so called boyfriend, or just some phase I went through, they were there next to me. But what I didn't know was that in a few weeks, I was going to have the most devastating times of my life, that almost broke my family, social life, but most of all, my friends.

**School**

"Hey hey girlfriends!" Kyndra and Courtney kissed us hello.

"Oh my gosh Kyn, I love your outfit! Yours too Court!" I exclaimed, checking out what they were wearing. Kyndra's sassy attire included an elegant silver tunic along with some black tights and flats while Courtney wore a cute yellow dress and open toes.

"No girl, check out what you and Bloom are wearing! Very hip!" Kyndra said as she looked at my fancy, sequinsed red halter top, faded skinny jeans, and some matching metallic pumps. Bloom had on a black and white tee that spelled Hotness written across it along with some shorts and slingback heels. We both were accessorized with beads, donut shaped earrings, and Louis Vuittons.

"Well you know how we do," Bloom smiled, "Well actually we went shopping together over the weekend."

"Without us?" Courtney joked as the four of us walked towards our classes.

Everybody seemed to be checking us out. All the guys stopped at their lockers and winked as we walked by. The girls on the other hand stared in fascination and jealousy at the same time.

"Oh hey baby," Riven said as he hugged Bloom. The whole football team was right behind him.

"Hey Justin!" Courtney called as she ran to hug him.

There was one guy I always fell head over heels for. That guy was Justin, Courtney's new bf. She just started dating him a week ago. I'm not jealous or anything but I used to go out with that guy last year. We didn't stop until we neared graduation. All my friends thought that the only reason he was going out with me was for the money and publicity. I couldn't believe it when I found out it was actually true. Courtney, being the new girl at school this year, was I guess too naïve to know what kind of guy he was. I guess I became her friend to make sure she didn't get hurt from dating him. Hopefully this year, being seniors, we all will make wise choices and graduate out of high school with some pride, dignity, and maybe a decent boyfriend!

"Stel? You okay? You looked dazed for a second," Bloom whispered, "Were you daydreaming about one of the guys again?"

"What? Oh no. Of course not."

"That's not what I think," Bloom smiled, "Which one of them is it? Is it Sky? Or Trevor? Ethan? Tyler? Oh wait…it's Ryan isn't it? The quarterback? Right? It's him right?"

I laughed, "No honey! It's all of them!" 

The two of us laughed as the others looked at us quizzically.

"So anyway. Bloom, wanna go to homecoming with me?" Riven asked.

"Of course!" Bloom kissed him.

Justin asked Courtney and the same was replied.

"Well Stel, I guess it'll be just you and me." Kyndra sighed, "But don't worry we'll have extra fun. Being single rocks!"

I smiled. We soon bid goodbyes and left for class just as the bell rang.

**Football Practice**

"Wow look at them. Aren't they just adorable?" Bloom asked as she and I watched the boys at football practice.

"Hey, you already have a bf. Don't even think about cheating on Riven." I joked.

Bloom grinned, "Of course I won't. But I know what I could do. We should start looking out for someone for you…"

I nodded and we both looked out at the field. All the guys looked so hot. Especially some brunette dude I couldn't make out.

"Hey who's that brunette? Number 22." I asked Bloom.

Bloom beamed, "Ooo good choice. That's Brandon. He's a real hottie. You should totally go for him."

"You think?"

"Girl, he's like the perfect match for you! You both will look so good together at homecoming. OMG! Homecoming! You should really go with him."

I smirked, "No way! I hardly know the guy. And besides, it's in like 1 more week. I've got plenty of time to find someone."

"Ok then…hey Stel. I know homecoming's gonna be like a long time later but I really want to go shopping. Come on! Let's go right now!"

I giggled and we both drove to the mall.

**The Next Day**

"Okay so my birthday's gonna be in like right after homecoming so I need to start planning now," Kyndra declared during lunch, "It's a Pretty In Pink Party so whoever you invite better wear pink!

Bloom, Courtney and I agreed. We've been helping her plan her party for a few days now. I can't wait until the actual day!

"Hey ladies! You mind if we all sat with you guys?" Justin asked as he and the team came to sit with us.

"Umm, if there's room." Kyndra replied, "Well anyways I'm having a Pretty in Pink party and you're all invited. But you guys better wear pink!" 

"Awesome!" one of the team members cried. Everyone around him looked at him.

"Hey Courtney you mind if we chat for a few seconds outside?" Justin asked his gf as they both headed out of the cafeteria.

_I wonder what he's up to. _I thought to myself. _I got to go make sure she's okay._

I slowly got up and crept out overlooked. I looked around only to find Justin and Courtney out in the schoolyard.

"Oh great," I said to myself, "I can't run in these shoes. And plus my jeans are too tight! I'm going to like rip them or….OOF!"

I fell hard on the floor on my butt. A familiar face sat in front of me.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," the boy said, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

I rubbed my butt, "Oh no it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention and…"

I looked up to the guy who was now lending a hand. That brunette. Number 22. I remember him! 

"Hey, you're that guy on the football team!" I cried, "Umm, I mean, what was your name again?"

"Brandon," he smiled, "And yours? Oh wait, I know who you are. Well probably everybody does. Stella right? Or is it Bloom? I always can't tell the difference. You two are so alike."

I laughed, "I'm Stella."

"Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go and meet the team. I guess maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Well sorry again!" I called as Brandon waved.

_Whew,_ I thought, _At least I didn't look that stupid in front of him. We did have a pretty okay conversation. Okay snap out of it Stella! Gotta find Courtney!_

I scurried to the exit door and searched. _Where'd they go now?_

Suddenly, a girl ran behind me and sprinted into the girls' bathroom. I followed inside quietly.

"Hello? Are you okay in there?" I asked the sobbing voice inside one of the stalls.

She sniffed, "Stella? Is that you?"

She opened the door. There stood Courtney.

"Courtney!" I cried, "Oh my God what happened? Why are you crying?"

"You won't believe what Justin said to me!" she said, "He told me that we shouldn't go to that homecoming dance together. He says he found another girl!" 

That didn't surprise me, "Oh Courtney it's okay! He's just a stupid jerk who missed out on a very good girl. It's okay. Don't cry.

I hugged and embraced her as she slowly started to stop weeping, "Look you can always find another guy. There's a whole football team in there! If not, you, Kyndra, and I can have fun together as well! You know, being single!" 

"Yeah I guess you're right," she agreed, "But what if he's in there?"

I wiped the tears and dripping mascara with my handkerchief, "Who cares. Pretend nothing happened. And you really need to buy waterproof mascara. Here I have an extra." I dug out another one from my purse.

"Thanks," Courtney said, "I think I'm ready to go in now."

"That's the Courtney I know," I grinned, "Let's go."

As we walked in I thought to myself, _What kind of guy is he? I mean at times he can be really sweet and caring and so cute and then other times he's just some airhead who doesn't care whether he hurts someone or not. And it's Courtney we're talking about! She's really sensitive. How can he do something like that, cheating on her!_

**Homecoming**

"Oh gosh! I can't believe tonight's the homecoming dance!" Bloom squealed as she and I got ready, "Here let me help you."

Bloom tied up my hot pink V neck halter dress. This elegant satin dress included beautiful silver rhinestones to add a simple, yet stunning look. Bloom the other hand had on a strapless lavender fitted dress. Its flowy bottom created a sophisticated look with shiny sequins scattered around the fabric.

"We look soo pretty!" I complimented, spraying hairspray on our curls, "Wait til I show you what Daddy bought us." 

"No way, what?"

I pulled out two velvet boxes, "This."

Bloom stared in awe as I slowly opened them, "They're matching necklaces and earrings set. Like it?"

"Like it?" Bloom exclaimed as she took the purple necklace out, "I LOVE IT!!!"

I laughed. I helped her put on her necklace and she did mine. Both of ours were a matching heart pair, just in different colored jewels, pink and purple.

"Well you ready?" Bloom asked.

"You bet ya," I replied, "Don't forget your shoes." 

"How can I forget that?" she said as we both slipped on our high heels.

When we got there, tons of students were already crowding up the whole area. We soon spotted Kyndra and Courtney.

"Oh hey guys! Man, you look gorgeous," Courtney said. She and Kyndra had on similar spaghetti strap dresses.

"See? We're like twins," Kyndra pointed out, "It's just that I'm red and she's blue."

"Cool," Bloom said, "I'm gonna go see Riven. I'll be right back."

"Oh wait," Kyndra said, "I'll go with you. My dates right next to him."

"You got a date? Since when?" I asked.

Kyndra grinned, "It's that hottie right there." She pointed to a familiar brunette talking to Riven.

"Shut up, Brandon?!?!"

Kyndra nodded, "Isn't he just to die for?"

Bloom gave me a look as she and Kyndra skipped to where the boys were. I guess she didn't know Brandon was already taken.

"So, wanna dance? Forget the guys. We dance, they attract, we flirt!" Courtney cried as she pulled me to the dance floor, "Come on!" 

The music grew louder as we neared the stereos. A couple of guys already spotted us.

"Hey, you're over the whole Justin thing right?" I screamed over the high volume to Courtney, "Cause you know, he's just some stupid, careless player!"

Courtney seemed to mouth the words "What?"

I yelled, "I SAID ARE YOU OVER THE WHOLE JUSTIN THING?"

Courtney shouted back, "YOU WANT A CUP OF WHISKEY? LET ME SEE IF THEY HAVE ANY!"

Okay, she may be one of my best friends and is a true brunette, but sometimes, she can have more blonde moments than me. She's one of the sweetest friends, but definitely not one of the smartest.

I followed her to the refreshment stand. Pretty soon I lost her through the crowd and ended up where Bloom and Kyndra were.

"Oh hey Stel!" Riven greeted as I waved hello, "Lookin good!" 

"Thanks," I responded, "So any of you seen Courtney?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Bloom asked, "Well I'm going to go fix my hair in the bathroom. Be right back!" 

"Come on Brandon, let's dance," Kyndra exclaimed as she pulled him to the dance floor.

Soon it was just me and Riven and the loud music. "Want a drink?"

I nodded and followed him to the refreshment stand. He poured a cup of punch into a cup and handed it to me, "Let's go outside in the balcony."

We both squeezed through the people and gratefully made it outside. "It's so crowded in there."

I took a sip of my drink, "So how are you and Bloom? Any smooches lately?"

Riven laughed, "A few. So you have any luck with anyone yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Still flying solo."

"Cool."

I looked at him, "Being solo isn't cool! You never have a serious relationship with anybody and always feel left out when all your other friends have a bf. So technically, being single isn't that great."

Riven chuckled, "Well sometimes having a gf isn't all that either."

"What do you mean? You and Bloom are like so tight?"

"Well you know how it is. Guys will be guys. And let me tell you, all guys want to have some freedom once in a while. Sticking with one girl isn't their style."

I looked at him puzzled, "So are saying you're gonna dump Bloom?"

Riven grinned, "Not dump, but you know, have a little fun for a while."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I was too startled to react. Other people near us cheered and clapped.

I finally got to my senses, "What are you doing?"

"I told you, having a little fun. Now where were we…" He kissed me again. I struggled to break free but it was too late.

"RIVEN? STELLA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a girl screeched from behind.

We both turned around. _Oh no._

"Bloom I can explain." Riven began.

"What were you two doing? Stella, how could you do this to me?" Bloom said, horrified.

"Me? Girl, you got it all mixed up. He kissed me," I said, frantically pointing to Riven and back at me.

Bloom glared, "Oh don't try and turn this all on my innocent boyfriend!"

"INNOCENT? BOYFRIEND? Bloom, I'm your best friend! How can you call this evil pimp your boyfriend after he cheated on you?"

"Well you know what? Maybe you're not my best friend. Maybe you were never mine at all."

I stared at her stunned, "What? Bloom, are you okay? Please tell me your okay cause your still getting this whole situation all wrong."

"I'm fine. Just get out of my face and I'll be perfectly fine. Come on Riven. Let's go." Bloom stormed out with Riven.

I gaped in disbelief. _How can my own friend accuse me of kissing her bf?_

I walked back inside, only to find Bloom crying on Kyndra's shoulder. I strode to where they were.

"Hey Bloom, listen-"

Kyndra snapped, "Hey you better watch your step. No one that hurts my girl can get any closer."

I stammered, "But, but…it wasn't…Riven! Tell her it wasn't me. It was all you!"

Riven looked away, "Don't try blaming people who didn't even do anything."

With wide, watery eyes I looked at all 3 of them. I was too shocked and embarrassed to say more so I fled to the bathroom.

I cried my eyes out in the sink. When I finally got a hold of myself, I splashed water onto my face and wiped myself with a tissue. As I slowly walked out, Brandon stood in front of me.

"Are you okay? I saw you and Bloom and Kyndra back there." He said, trying to comfort me.

Courtney suddenly came out of nowhere threw her hands on me, "Oh Stella are you okay? I'd hate to take sides, but what happened? What up with the argument with Bloom?"

I gave a weak smile, "It's nothing. I really want to go home now."

Courtney pulled my hair back out of my face, "Oh I'll go with you Honey. Brandon, you want to come?"

Brandon looked at me, looked at Kyndra, and back at me, "Oh what the heck. I'll hear her lectures tomorrow. Let's go."

The 3 of us walked outside and started our way home.

"Oh by the way, there was no whiskey," Courtney said as we all giggled.


End file.
